Tails The Fox: Return of Memories
by KittenKat50239
Summary: Tails is turned into a human...GIRL! Dark Oak comes back and kidnaps Tails. After he turned her, he dropped her on Earth with no memories and seven little children. She makes new friend and forms a band called NightCore. Now Dark Oaks comes back to get her back and Sonic comes to the rescued. Will he save her memories? Okay, I'm not good at summaries and stuff like this.
1. Marissa (Tails)

It was a beautiful, mild warm sunny day on Earth. Small, little, soft clouds moved slowly in the summer breeze with the light blue sky. New York City was doing its normal routine with its mid-morning traffic and people. A young girl with golden honey hair with a few streams of sliver blended into it. Her white dress swayed as the breeze began to pick up lightly. Her scarlet eyes were brightening with happiness, hope, and life. Her focus was on the small willow tree, with little, shining droplets of water glistening in the sun.

"I love the plant life here. Its make everything seems so peaceful as the world deals with its problems. I think I have some new lyrics coming for our new song." She said quietly to herself as people pass by.

"Marissa! Hey!" A young voice called out to her.

Marissa turned to the owner of the voice who called her out and found him running to her, looking exhausted from all the running. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans to match his hair of solid blue with red bangs which were moving back and forth as he ran. She smiled lightly and ran towards him to shorten his journey. He stopped in front of her, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath, and staring at her eyes with light jade green ones.

"All of the gang was waiting for you at the ice cream shop like you said. Ashley was starting to flip so I went looking for you. I hope you didn't forget, did you?" he asked in a child like manner.

"No, I didn't. I was looking at this willow tree to help me think of new lyrics for our new songs. Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

"It's no problem. Come one before she calls the police."

Marissa let out a slight chuckle as she began to walk with him back to the shop. They got stopped a few times for some autographs from the two for being the lead singer/song writer and bass player of the famous band called NightCore. (No, I do not own the name and this is my version of them.) They walked for a few blocks and found three females and three males standing in a circle eating ice cream.

"Hey! Sorry about not being here on time." Marissa said as they approached the group.

A girl with long, spikey, blue hair pulled back into a pony tail turned to them and had anger running through her grass jewel eyes. She grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her face. Marissa grabbed her arm, pulling lightly to tell her to release him without harm.

"Josh, when I said get her fast, I **mean** fast!"

"Ashley, it's not his fault. I wanted to walk, not run."

Ashley looked at Marissa who was giving her a cute pleading look to put him down and fell into it. She put him back down as the others began to bring them ice cream.

"Hi, Dianna and Tianna!" Marissa said to the dark skin twins.

Both were wearing a tank top with shorts but Dianna wore pink and Tianna wore purple. They both had their black hair into two buns. A white, little kitten sat on top of Tianna's head. It chimed loudly at her to get her attention.

"Oh hello to you too, Yuki!"

"Hey Roy, D.J, and Simon." Josh said to his triplet brother and two best friends.

Roy had blue, spikey hair with light blue tips on the back. He wore a green shirt with black shorts. D.J was like the twins but wore a red cap with a black jacket with a white tank underneath. Simon had brown hair and wore a red- orange dress shirt. They high fived each other but Simon (He mostly the serious one).

"Now what were you doing that was so important to keep you from coming?"

"I was thinking of some new lyrics for our new songs."

Roy began to snicker as Marissa gave him a confused look. She smacked him on the head to shut him up as the others began to laugh. Marissa looked at them, pleading them stop laughing.

"Oh, come on Marissa. It's just your hair has some… branches in it." Roy said.

She yanked out the branches in her hair, ignoring the pain. She felt hurt that they were laughing at her. Ashley noticed and stopped, signaling the others to shut up. They all followed the command and looked silently at her.

"Marissa, we weren't laughing at you in a mean way."

"I know but."

"Ms. Prower! He came back!" a group of young voice called out, interrupting Marissa to finish.

The eight of them turned to find seven children running at them with tears and fear in their eyes. They all ran behind the group for comfort and protection. Marissa wrapped her hands around a small girl with solid black hair in pig tails. Her green and red eyes started into scarlet one.

"Jubilee, what's wrong?"

"Dark Oak! He's back!"

"Who?"

"Tails, he stole your memories! He's the reason you don't remember Sonic and them!"

Pain swarmed through Marissa's mind as she dropped her to the ground. Roy grasped her before she hit the ground unconscious. He shook her lightly but she did not open her eyes. Roy and everyone began to look up as the sky became black and the wind picked up violently as an evil laughter echoed through the city, scaring the citizens. A body of broken armor with a cracked orb around it's face.

"Awwww, looks like the fox could keep up with the pain."

"What do you want with Marissa?!"

Before Roy got an answer, he was grabbed and thrown across the street into a bystander. He grabbed Marissa by her waist and pulled out a red gem. A bright light emerged as they all screamed for her as she disappeared with the unknown figure. Roy was knocked out by the contact of the bystander. All Marissa could hear was everyone screaming, leaving them alone.


	2. Saved By A Blue Hero

**AN:Sorry it took me so long, my computer crashed and I couldn't work on it. So here you go. Oh, by the way I will be changing the first chapter to make the story better.**

Marissa opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. She started to panic and tried to move her hands. Something came out of the darkness and touches her. A scream of fear can from her lips and was forcedly shut.

"That's no way to scream…" a dark voice said.

She was too terrified to move. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. He picked her up by the neck and slammed Marissa to the ground. Screams of pain echoed through the dark. She looked up and grabbed the ring on her necklace on her neck. The word "help" was the only that came between sobs. A blue blur came into her blurred vision and hit the enemy across the face.

"Don't hurt her again!" an angrily, friendly voice screamed.

Marissa heard the voice and covered her ears. Pain flowed through her as she screamed for dear life. Two fox tails appeared behind her and swayed back and forth. Her human ears changed to fox ears. A memory flashed before her eyes and disappeared. She looked at herself and turned so she can look at the owner of the voice that gave a small memory to her. A blue hedgehog stood there. He looked really pissed and was willing to do anything to protect her.

"Listen here child, I can give you your memories back right now if you tell me his weakness or you are going to die! " the dark figured yelled.

The blue hedgehog ran in front of her and blocked him off. He picked her up bridal-style and stared at the enemy. He looked at her with his emerald green eyes and she could see that he was a friend of hers but she had no memory of him which made her feel bad. She saw a mirror she dropped from her pocket behind them and saw her reflection. Marissa had one crystal light blue and the other eye was red scarlet.

"Give Tails' memories back now, Dark Oak!" he demanded.

Her ears started ringing with music. One of the songs they sung, New Divide, played through her head as she started singing it out loud. The hedgehog looked at her in shock as she sang with her unbelievable voice. The darkness went towards the ground as a shadow like hand appeared from it. The hand swung at the person who is claimed to be 'Dark Oak' and slammed him to the ground. He got up as it disappeared and ran into the darkness. A bright light shined from her hands and destroyed the dark and what the darkness was covering beautiful green plains and hills with clear blue sky.

"Let me go, please!" Marissa shouted as she pushed away from him

He put her down and stared at her quietly. She looked at him and hugged him. As she let him go, Marissa smiled at him. All he did was to stay silent.

"Your name is Sonic." She whispered to herself.

He started running at super speed, leaving her behind. She ran after him. After two hours trying to find him in an area she had no memory of, Marissa sat down on the ground and sighed. She thought of the memory she got back from hearing his voice.

In her point of view

_**Flashback**_

_I was running away from a group of bullies with broken bones and deadly wounds. I tripped over my foot and hit the ground. I wanted to ball up into a ball and die. The bullies followed me. I know because I hear their footsteps._

"_Hey, Two Tail! Did you think we were done with you!" a mean voice yelled._

_I looked up and saw a purple jaguar, a green monkey, and a white leopard walking towards me. I screamed for help, knowing it was useless but a since of hope was still in me. _

"_Hey! Leave him alone!" a voice yelled out in anger._

_They all scattered saying 'Sonic' in fear. A blue hedgehog walked up in front of me and picked me up. He looked kind and generous but looks can be deceiving. _

"_Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sonic. What's yours?" he asked, staring at me with his emerald green eyes. _

"_Miles. Miles Prower. But I hate it." I replied._

"_Well, I can't call you a name you don't like."_

"_Why are you so nice to me? Don't you think I'm a freak?" I asked._

"_Why should I? I'm a blue hedgehog who runs as fast as sound. So you got two fox tails, so what. Don't you have any family?" _

"_No…."_

"_Hey, you can live with me! And I will call you Tails, okay?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Alright! Come on, little bro!" he said._

"_You called me 'little bro'!"_

"_You are now my brother so I will call you' little bro' "_

_**End of flashback**_

She laughed at it happily about it. Marissa just noticed that he called her a boy in the memory. She thought she might have been a fox boy in her past. The sound of Sonic returning made her snap out of her thoughts. Joy over came her as she jumped up and started running towards him.

"Sonic!" she called out.


	3. Some Memories Returned

**AN: Hey people, I have another chapter now. Hope you like it.**

"Sonic!" she called out.

The blue hero who saved her stopped in his tracks and turned around. Marissa ran at full speed at him and tackled. He caught her and stared in shock. A smiled came across her face as she looked at him. She noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"I remember you now. You're my older brother who I was looking for the past two years." She said, hugging him.

He didn't hug back and Marissa noticed it and tried to make him see it. She looked up and laughs at him with happiness. A smile came across his face as he finally realize that she remember him. Marissa let him go and started holding his hand.

"Well, I guess I have a lot to catch up on, huh." She chuckled.

"Do you remember anyone else?" he asked.

Marissa shook her head 'no' and looked at him with sadness. He frowned but he smiled again and started walking, pulling her along. Marissa looked at him with curiosity and confusion. They walked through the hills and plains, laughing and talking about what has happened. Marissa even sang some of her songs for him by his request.

"Sonic, where are you taking me? We walked for hours and ended up at a house." She asked.

"We're at a close friend's house. All of our friends are here, trying to find you." Sonic said.

Marissa looked at him and then at the house. She let go of his hand and started running at it. He followed her to the door. Sonic opened it and a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and boots tackled him to the ground. Marissa yelp in fear and ran behind a tree that was near the house.

"Sonic! Where were you?!" she yelled.

Sonic got up from the ground and looked around for Marissa. He noticed her behind the tree she ran behind. More people came out and surrounded him. Two of them were rabbits, an echidna, a bee, an alligator, a chameleon, a bat, a plant person, and a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. A human, who was about her age, came out behind the house.

"Sonic, you're back!" the human said.

"Hey, Chris! Amy, get off of me." Sonic said.

"Did you have any luck?" Chris asked.

"Umm…. I found Tails but he looks different." He said.

He looked over where Marissa was hiding. She slowly came out, but no one saw her. Sonic looked back at the others.

"Ms. Vanilla, Cream, Amy, Chris, Knuckles, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge, Cosmo, Shadow, and Chris, I want you to meet Marissa. Also know as Tails." Sonic said pointing at her.

Marissa stared at them with nothing. She felt fear and worry come across her. Her fox ears went flat against her head and her tails swayed violently. Amy walked up to her and touched her face. Marissa didn't flinch though. A smile went on her face as the fear and worry went away. She looked at everyone else, their faces of shock made her smile grow bigger.

"Hi." She said.

Amy yelled with happiness and gave her a bear hug. Marissa yelped in shock but hugged her back as hard as she could. Her necklace shined in the sunlight. Amy looked at the ring that was on the chain.

"Tails… how did this happen to you?" she asked.

Marissa looked at her silently. Her face told everyone that she did not know. Sadness came over her as her smile went away. Cream noticed and ran to hug her. When she did, Marissa looked at her and then at Sonic. Concern of what happen to her was running through her mind. Sonic saw it when he stared into her eyes.

"We have a problem though. Tails has no memory of us. Dark Oak took it away from her but she feels like she knows us. She remembers me now but I need you guys to help her regain her memories back." Sonic said with a hint of sadness.

Chris walked up to her and gave her a smile. He said hi to her and held out his hand and Marissa jumped in shock when a memory came to her. Her hand went to her head as she groaned with pain. Everyone became blurry as darkness came to her vision.

**Flashback (Her point of view)**

_**I was running from the pink hedgehog, Amy, who had her hammer out. I ran right into a boy wearing a red shirt with white long sleeves and black on the top of them. He had a small block of yellow in the middle of the shirt and was wearing jeans. He had blue eyes and brown spiky hair.**_

"_**Oh, hey Tails. How are you?" he asked.**_

"_**Hi, Chris! Can you hide me, please?!" I asked with worry and a hint of fear.**_

"_**Why are you so…?" Chris was interrupted by Amy calling out my name and repeating her question.**_

"_**TAILS! WHERE IS SONIC?!" she yelled.**_

_**I ran to the closet and opened it and after I went into it, I closed the door. Chris opened it and ran in with me and closed it fast. We chuckled when we saw Amy Rose running back and forth trying to find us. When she gave up, we came out. I ran until I was in the lab.**_

"_**Chuck! Sorry I'm late. Amy was trying to make me tell her where Sonic was." I said.**_

_**An old man wearing a white lab coat with a blue and white striped shirt and brown pants turned around and laughed at me. He picked me up and swung me around in a circle. I yelled with laughter.**_

"_**Well, at least you're here, right." He said.**_

"_**Yep. Now let's work on the Blue Typhoon." I said with happiness.**_

**End of Flashback**

Marissa's vision started to have color in it. A mix of blue and pink came into her vision. When it cleared up, she saw Sonic and Amy in her face. She yelped in panic and smacked Sonic with her tails in the face. Amy jumped when she heard her scream. Sonic fell to the wooden floor. Both of them looked at her with panic and concern.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Amy asked with worry.

Marissa looked and tackled Amy with a hug. She smiled and laughed. Amy pushed away and stared at her in shock. Sonic got up from the floor and stared at Amy with confusion.

"I remember! I remember you now! You're Amy Rose!"Marissa said with happiness.

Joy overcame them as they smiled at each other. Marissa let her go and ran towards the door. Chris entered the room and got tackled by Marissa like Amy. He jumped backwards as she hit him. Everyone entered the room. They all wanted to know what was so happy.

"And you! I remember you! You're Chris Thorndike and you had a grandpa name Chuck Thorndike. He helped me build the Blue Typhoon!" she said.

"Alright! You got a small memory from me saying 'hi' to you." He said.

"And she remembers me too!" Amy squealed with happiness.

Everyone was smiling from one of her memories returning. Ms. Vanilla went out of the room and came back in with some pie. Sonic hugged her. Cream pulled on her dress and got Marissa's attention.

"How are we going to get you to remember us?" her sweet voice asked.

"I guess you guys have to do something I like to see you doing." She replied.

"I guess we have a lot of work to do." Charmy said.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Vector asked.

Marissa stared at him for a sec and burst into laughter. Everyone else joined her. Vector stared at her in confusion, trying to figure out why she started laughing. Sonic looked at her after she was done. Cream rubbed at her eyes and yawned.

"Hey, Tails. How about you sing one of the song you were singing to yourself earlier." He asked.

Marissa looked at him and looked at everyone else. They looked at her with surprise. Cream looked at her and nodded at her. Marissa looked at him and started singing Lights by Ellie Goulding.

_"I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me__  
__You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone_  
_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone _Home  
_Noises, I play within my head Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_  
_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home__  
__Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights(Home, home)Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights__  
__You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone__  
__'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home__  
__(Home, home )Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights(Home, home)__Lights, lights, lights, lights Lights, lights, lights, lights(Home, home)Lights, lights, lights, lights __Lights, lights, lights, lights"_

After she was done, she looked at the other. They stared at her in shock. Amy walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"You sound beautiful, Tails. When could you sing like that?" she asked.

"For awhile now." she replied.

"Can you sing another song?" Cream, Cosmo, and Charmy asked at the same time.

"Sure."


	4. Hurting Memories and Injuries

Marissa kept singing all the songs her band sang with her voice. Cream and Amy joined in some of the chorus after hearing some of it the first time. Sonic, Chris, Charmy, and the other boys danced along with the music and the girls. Amy danced with Sonic, Cream with Charmy, Ms. Vanilla with Vector, and Rouge with Knuckles. Marissa stopped at the end of a song and closed her mouth. Chris walked up to her and gave her a glass of water. Marissa took it and drunk it down lightly. She turned her head and spited her drink back out when she saw Amy and Sonic were holding hands.

"Tails! Ewwww!" Chris and Charmy said at once.

"WHAT THE FLUTTERSHY!" she yelled.

Sonic and Amy stared at her in shock as she ran up to them. Ms. Vanilla and Vector looked at each other and then at Marissa and giggled. Charmy flew up to her and stared. Cream and Cosmo stared giggling.

"I remember that you guys never dated! When did this happen?!" Marissa asked.

They all started laughing as Marissa stared going of all the time that Sonic told her that he didn't like her that way. Cosmo took Marissa's hand and took her outside. The night sky was covered with beautiful, shining stars. Cosmo's plant like dress swayed in the soft breeze as the light from Cream's house's lights shinned on her deep scarlet red amulet. Marissa finally calmed down enough that she sat down on the emerald green grass.

"Tails, do you remember the battle?" Cosmo asked.

"What battle? And what do you mean by 'battle'? Did we fight people?" Marissa asked with a little worry in her voice.

Cosmo shook her head in reply. Marissa stared at her in shock and started to ramble quietly to herself.

"We fought….. I fought people….. I might have killed someone without knowing about it. I might of killed Cosmo…..I did kill her…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marissa's screams of pain echoed through the fields as she lied on the ground.

Sonic and everyone came running out and found her on the ground covering her ears. Cosmo was sitting next to her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Tears fell from her crystal and scarlet eyes. Sonic and Ms. Vanilla ran over to them and started asking questions to Cosmo. Marissa started sobbing and curled up into a ball. Her vision started to disappear into darkness.

**Flashback (Her point of view)**

"_**Cosmo, I'm sorry but I can't do it!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the control panel.**_

"_**Tails, please. You must do it. You must save the galaxy." Her sweet voice said.**_

"_**I can't because I…..I LOVE YOU!" I said, firing the Sonic Power Canon.**_

_**I saw Sonic and Shadow hit the planet GreenGate. I looked away as a strong, bright light covered the dark space. I opened my eyes and screamed her name. Tears raptly fell from my eyes.**_

**End of Flashback**

Marissa opened her eyes and saw Cosmo in front of her. The sky was a mix of orange and purple. Everyone was still outside. Sonic was sitting behind her with Marissa's head on his lap. She looked up at him and started crying. Sonic pulled her closer and Cosmo touched her hand.

"I remember…I remember that I had to kill you, Cosmo, and Dark Oak to save the galaxy." She said with sorrow.

Sonic and Cosmo stared in shock at her. They didn't expect her to remember that, even though she caused Cosmo's death. Chris walked up and sat down next to them. He started wiping her crystal tears away. Sonic lifted her up to her feet as she slowly stops crying. Marissa made him let her go and she started running into the dark, jade green forest.

"Tails! TAILS!" Sonic and Chris shouted at her until they couldn't see her anymore.

**Where Marissa is**

Marissa kept running and running until her feet gave. She fell to the ground and felt pain run through her. She looked down at her foot and found crimson liquid pouring out of it raptly. She covered it with her hand and tried to get up. A hard blow knocked her forward and she flew at least 30 ft.

"So… you think that hedgehog can save you again?" a familiar dark voice said.

Marissa looked up and saw the same man who took her away from her friends on Earth and on Mobis. She tried to get up again but blood went everywhere as her screams filled the emptied air. He grabbed her by the neck and threw Marissa at the side of a hill. Dirt and roots fell with her as she hit the ground.

"Sonic…..someone…..anyone….help….." her soft voice yelled as hard as she could.

He chuckled when she pleaded for help. She pulled herself up and looked at him. She closed her eyes and focused on her instincts. She began felt Sonic running through the forest to find her. She felt everyone's hearts beating and them moving to find her also. Marissa started to yelled random words as she swung her claws at him. He moved away but one claw slashed him across the chest. Green blood was on her hands and on his armor.

"AHHHHHHH!" his screams of pain ringed through her ears.

A blue blur ran right across her face as she swung again. Her heart beat skipped one as Dark Oak fell to the ground. She looked next to him and saw a long, skinny blue blade on the ground. Marissa picked it up and saw her reflection. Her eyes were filled with rage and hate. She noticed a blue hedgehog standing behind her.

"Sonic…..help me…."she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Tails…..did you do this? You attacked him….."He said.

Marissa lifted up the sword and slammed it down to the ground. The sound of metal breaking made everyone run to them. Cosmo and Cream stopped as they saw the blood everywhere. Marissa put her hand on her neck and looked at her hand. Blood poured out of her quickly as she turned to face them.

"Heh….blood…why do we need it…..it's not so important." She said as her vision got blurry.

**So….. Tails goes crazy now… that is NOT good… tune in for more!**


	5. Really Crazy or Just a Dream?

Sonic stared at her when she started laughing. Cream and Cosmo ran to Amy and Chris, who all was confused of what's happing. Her golden hair turned into a deep blood red and her eyes turned whole black. Her claws grew as long as her arms. Her fangs hanged out of her mouth as she started changing. Sonic finally ran to her a grabbed her hand but was back-handed in his face. She laughed harder as he hit the ground.

"Hedgehog, I am letting you she her true side. Kishuns are very killer. But if you try to help her, all you do will get hurt." Dark Oak's voices echoed.

Marissa's tails became nine of them instead of two. Her skin turn gray and pale as she let her true nature show. Sonic ran at her again and slammed her to the ground. He grabbed the ring around her neck and made her hold her. Marissa tried to push away but started to let him hold her down. Her hair turned back to golden honey and her eyes turned normal. Her claws turned back to less than an inch tall. Her tails turn back to two.

"Sonic..." she mumbled.

"Her wound made her like this, Sonic." Knuckles said, "Kishuns will be like that when they lost too much blood. That was her true power as a kishun."

Sonic lifted Marissa up and started running towards west. No called them to come back. Marissa stared at him with weak eyes. Her face was getting pale and paler by the second from the huge loss of blood. She closed her eyes and started humming a song. Sonic ran straight into a hospital and put her down in a bed.

"Tails are you still awake?" his voice echoed.

She moved her eyes and started singing Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. Sonic looked at her like he was crazy. He started hearing different music in his ears. He started fell into darkness as the song still kept going.

_I wanna rock, wanna rock that body_

_I wanna go; I wanna go for a ride_

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Marissa above him with a phone in her hand playing "Rock Your Body" by The Black Eye Peas. She was staring at him kindly and worriedly. Sonic pushed her off and looked around the room.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Marissa yelled with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"What?" He said as she hugged him tightly.

He looked down and saw bandages all over her body, mostly around her neck. Her hands were still covered in green and red blood but a small patches of peach and blue fur was on her claws. He looked at his chest and saw a five stitched up claw mark across it.

"I was so scared and angry at Dark Oak that I was so focused of hurting him that I hit you. I am so sorry! I didn't expect you to come and fight him." Marissa sobbed.

Sonic said nothing but hugged her back to calm her down. He started chuckling to laughter. Marissa looked at him and started crying harder. He whipped her tears away.

"Tails, it's okay. I'm not laughing at you. I am laughing because you still have your music playing." He said.

She looked at him and tears flowed faster. Sonic looked at her and gave her his winning smile. A bright glow shinned in both of their faces. Marissa looked down at her necklace and took it off. He looked at it and looked at her.

"Heh…. I forgot that when you feel happy, its make me feel happy as well." She said, looking at with its bright light shinning in her crystal light blue and scarlet red eyes.

Marissa laid her head on Sonic's lap. She closed her eyes and few minutes later, she was fast asleep. Sonic lied back down and did the same. Amy walked in to see if he was awake and found them next to each other.

"Sweet dreams, my new family." Amy said, placing her hand on her stomach and on Sonic.

"How do you think we will tell Tails though?" she mutters to him as she turned off the lights.

Sonic opened his eyes and stared at the door. He looked down at Marissa and placed his hand on her head. He listen quietly at her soft snores and mumbles. He pulled her closer to him and fell back to sleep.

"You're right, Ames. How are we going to tell her?" he mumbled before sleep to him over.

_**Marissa's dream (In her POV)**_

_I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by dirt and rubble. I sat up and looked at around. Burnt and destroyed buildings and bodies of people surrounded me. No plant life was found but only remains of it stood. I wondered around, trying to find someone alive. I stopped at the sight of myself but with stained blood red hair and deep, blood red eyes. An weapon with a sharp hook like blade was in a hand and a chain attached to the bottom of it was wrapped around my other hand and all of it was drenched in blood. I looked at me and smiled sadly. _

_" This use to be your happy place and memories made it. But Dark Oak destroyed it." I said._

_I ran away from my as laughter echoed through my mind. Tears flew by as I ran passed every body I saw. The crazy version of myself followed me through every turn and when I ran through buildings. I threw a dark paste and it landed on my feet. I yelped and fell to the ground._

_" All of these bodies you see, all of them are people you knew. And you killed them all. You loved each and everyone of their screams and laughed at them as they died." _

_" NO! This is not me! This is not..." I stopped as I saw Roy and her band and the seven children's bodies on the ground. _

_I ripped the dark pasted of my feet and ran towards them. I stopped haft-way and looked at my crazy self as I swung at me. I screamed in terror when I saw it._

_**End of Dream**__  
_

She opened her eyes as sweat fell down her face. She turned at saw Sonic next to her. She remember that his body was the first one she saw. She wrapped her arms around him and started panting in fear.

**Hope you like it! It turned different than you though didn't it. I hope you remember the hint because that was a spoiler. **


	6. Love and War

The sunlight woke up the two from their dreams. Sonic looked around and saw that he was still in his room with Marissa. Her silver lining shined with her golden hair in the light. Her eyes looked at him and her arms were wrapped around his blue and peach neck. Sweat was all over her face with a hint of fear in it.

"Tails, are you okay?" he asked with his soft voice with a hint of worry.

"Yes." She said softly.

She tightens her grip on his neck and made him move closer to her. He moved his feet to the floor and stood up, but almost fell back down by her weight. Sonic turned his head slightly and stared Marissa quietly. He made her loosen her grip and walked out of the room. She went flat on the bed and stood quite.

"Sonic….please don't leave me alone. Something is wrong here." She said to herself.

She pushed herself up and did the same. Marissa looked down both hallways and went down the sold brown stairs. She stopped at the sight of a young boy standing in front of Chris. He had the same clothing and hair style and color as Roy. She noticed a picture of them together with their band at a mall.

"ROY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she hit him with a tackle.

"Marissa! You're okay!" he said in return.

Chris looked at them in shock but then smiled. Roy hugged her tightly and brushed her hair with his small, soft fingers as she sobbed in his shirt. Sonic and Amy came running down the stair but stopped at the sight of Marissa and Roy together.

"Marissa, it's okay. You're safe. Ashley and the others were worried about you. Jubilee told us everything. I know who you really are." He said with a hint of sadness.

"But I didn't know who I was for two years….. And you all tried so hard to help me but I did nothing…." Marissa couldn't finish from all her sobbing.

Sonic walked up to them and put his hand on her shoulder. Roy looked at him with anger. He let her go and she looked at him with hurt.

"And YOU! You left her all alone! What kind of brother leaves his younger sibling all alone and doesn't try to find her for two years and maybe for three?!" Roy yelled at Sonic.

Amy got her hammer out and ran in front of Sonic. Roy backed away from them as Amy shouted threats at him. Marissa looked at them as they went on and ran at Chris with more tears. He leaded her away from them and went outside.

"Tails, go to Cream's. Ms. Vanilla will help you. Hurry before they realized you left." Chris said.

Marissa bolted for her house as she heard them fighting in Amy's house. Tears fell out of her eyes faster when she heard Roy scream in pain and hearing them complain about attacking a pregnant woman. She heard Sonic shout her name and was running the different direction where she was running at. She finally stopped at Cream's house. She collapsed in front of their door and sobbed loudly.

"Who is that?" Ms. Vanilla asked with her soft, kind voice as she opened the door.

She looked at Marissa with shock and bent down towards her. She sobbed harder and tightly grabbed her necklace and ripped it off. She threw it as hard as she could and it bounced of a tree. Ms. Vanilla asked many questions but the only respond was tears.

"Tails, what happen? Please tell me." She said.

"A boy I knew from Earth came here somehow and got into a fight with Sonic and Amy. I heard Amy say that she was pregnant and they hurt Roy." She stuttered between sobs.

Ms. Vanilla looked up and saw Roy covered in bruises and cuts but his sight was on Marissa. He walked up and put his hand on her head. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly. Ms. Vanilla went inside her house, leaving them alone.

"Marissa, you okay?" he asked.

"NO…. they…. They hurt you…..because of me." She said.

"Marissa, look at me."

She looked at him like she was told and a pair of lips was in hers. Marissa looked in shock but closed her eyes and he let her go. Tears stopped falling from her face. Marissa and Roy stared at each other and he turned to look away.

"Roy, wait." She said.

Roy turned around to look at her but a blue hedgehog stood in his way. Amy and Sonic were in front of her and she screamed at them to leave him alone. Marissa smacked Amy across the face and sucker punched Sonic. She told him to run and she ran the other direction. Ms. Vanilla ran outside and caught her and pulled her inside her house. Before they entered, she saw Roy hold a red emerald in his hand and said Chaos Control.

"Goodbye, Roy. Tell them I'm sorry." She whispered.

**Hello again. So Roy comes back, gives Marissa a kiss, leaves and ouch for Sonic and Amy. Will Marissa see him again and will she forgive Sonic and the others? Tune in for more!**


	7. Fears and Nightmares

"Tails, calm down! You're upsetting Amy and her children." Ms. Vanilla said.

Marissa cried and yelled at them with anger and sorrow. She fell to the ground and sobbed. Sonic walked up to her and sat on the floor in front of her. Amy touched her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"How could you do that?! He helped me through all of these years and you hurt him!"

Cream and Cosmo stood on the top of the stairs, listening to them and Marissa's screams. Marissa finally stops crying and fell asleep on the floor. Sonic and Amy got up and turned around and saw all of their friends. Sonic looked at Chris and then Amy. Cream and the younger children came down stairs and joined the rest.

"Sonic, Tails is right. You can't hurt anyone that she knew that you don't." Chris said.

"We should try to find him and help him. He could be really hurt now." Knuckles added.

Cream opened the door and looked around for him. She closed the door and looked at Marissa. She slept with tears in her eyes and Cream picked up a red velvet pillow and put under her head. Cosmo and Cheese sat down and stared at Marissa.

"No…..no…." Marissa said as she moved around.

**Marissa's Dream**

"_Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked._

_I opened my eyes and saw a girl with long blue, spiky hair with emerald green eyes was above me. I stared at her with confusion. I looked around the area but none of it was familiar to me. She lifted me up to my feet._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_An enemy." Her voice changed into a deep dark voice._

_I started running away from her but other people who was with her had an evil look on their face started to surround me. I screamed in horror and broke free but tripped over one of them. It grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him. _

"_No! Please NO!" I shouted in plead._

_A bright light surrounded me and cast them away. I turned and found Roy and Sonic fighting each other. When both were down, I was stuck in the middle to help one of them._

"_Help me, Marissa!"_

"_Tails, help!" _

_I was stuck and Dark Oak appeared in front of me and hit me. I hit the ground and looked up at them. They were laughing at me. _

"_NO! Please make this stop!" I pleaded._

"_TAILS! WAKE UP! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" a voice screamed at me._

**End of Dream**

Marissa yelled awake and started panting heavily. Chris was holding her in his arms but no one else was around. She got up and ran to find Sonic. Chris went after her but found her tackling Sonic to the ground.

"Tails! What the…?" Sonic said with worry.

Amy grabbed her and Sonic got up. He was holding her tightly as she sobbed into his peach fur chest. Chris ran into the room with Ms. Vanilla.

"Sonic, just comfort her. Tails just woke up from a nightmare and there are signs that Dark Oak made it to frighten her away from us." He said.

Sonic had no reply for them and just did what he was told. Amy hugged her also to help and Marissa didn't hit her away. She let them comfort her and she didn't want to think about them fighting.

"Please, next time when we see Roy, don't fight him, fight with him." She said.

Sonic listen to her and let her sobbed. He tightly hugged her and Amy as tears fell from Amy's eyes. Marissa looked up at her and apologized to the both of them for hitting them.

" It's okay, Tails. We know you only did it to protect him." Amy responded.

**Wow, I really made sound like a cry baby but she not, I mean he not, omg this is hard to deal with. Hope you like it. Comment please!**


End file.
